minevivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Craftbook
Elevators What does it do? Elevators allow you to move between floors easily (through teleportation or smooth travel). Signs must be created in the same location but above or below in order to link floors to each other. How do I make a elevator? Elevators are just wall signs Wall that are above or below each other. However, there are three different types of wall signs that determine what you can do on a certain level. Using''' up' on the second line of a sign allows players to right click the sign to go upwards toward any other elevator sign. Using 'down' on the second line of on a sign allows players to right click the sign to go downwards toward any other elevator sign. Using' lift' on the second line of a sign prevents anyone from right clicking the sign, but you can use it tandem with the other two signs types. The first line of a sign can be used to tell players who arrive at a level the name of the level. '''Wich rank do I need to make elevators?' Donator on the towny server, Fighter on the faction server (or higher). Painting Switcher What does it do? The Painting Switch mechanic allows you to switch between paintings using the scroll wheel of your mouse. How do I switch between paintings? Right-click on a painting, and use your scroll wheel to switch between paintings. Right-click again when you found your painting. Wich rank do I need to use the painting switcher? Veteran or higher Doors What does it do? Doors are configurable-width flat vertical sections of the world that you can toggle on and off. They are similar to Bridges, but bridges are horizontal. Doors can be toggled by right clicking a sign, or; Doors can be set with redstone input. How do I create a door? Doors consist of three parts: The door part made out of one material. One sign post at the bottom in the middle. The second line of the sign must be up. A sign post at the top in the middle. The second line of the sign must be down. The 3rd and 4th lines of the sign symbolize width. The 3rd line is how wide it is on the left, whilst the 4th is how wide it is on the right. Wich rank do I need to create a door? Gamemaster on the towny server or knight on the faction server. Bridges What does it do? Bridges are configurable-width flat sections of the world that you can toggle on and off. The width of the bridge can be changed. They can be toggled by right clicking a sign, or; They can be set with redstone input. How do I create a bridge? Bridges consist of three parts: The bridge part made out of one material. One sign post on one end, either above or below the bridge. Alternatively, a wall sign can be placed on the side of the block that the sign post would be placed above/below. The second line of the sign must be bridge. A sign post on the other end, either above or below. Alternatively, a wall sign can be placed on the side of the block that the sign post would be placed above/below. The second line of the sign must be bridge or end (you are only able to right click the first type). The 3rd and 4th lines of the sign symbolize width. The 3rd line is how wide it is on the left, whilst the 4th is how wide it is on the right. For example, the 3rd line being 0 and the 4th line being 1, will be a 2 wide bridge with the second row being on the right side. The default width is 1 on both lines (Making it have a default width of 3 overall) The signs can be both either above or below the bridge (Or on the side of the block), but they must be in the center. Wich rank do I need to create a bridge? Gamemaster on towny or knight on the faction server. Gates What does it do? Gates are fence gates made of arbitrary shapes and sizes that can be toggled on and off. They can be toggled by right clicking a sign, or; They can be set with redstone input. When toggled off, gates leave the top row of fences intact as so it knows where to restore the fence blocks. How do I make a gate? Gates consist of two parts: Stacked fence blocks make up the gate. To stack fence blocks, place fences on top of each other. Repeat for each row. Make sure the top of the gate is covered. A nearby wall sign with gate on the second line. Wich rank do I need to make a gate? Sponsor on the towny server or gladiator on the faction server. Hidden Switches What does it do? Hidden switches allow you to hide a redstone lever or button behind a wall. On right click of the associated block, the lever or button will toggle. How do I make a hidden switch? Hidden switches consist of three parts: A block to put the sign on. A wall sign with x as the second line. A lever or button one block away from the sign in any right angle direction. Right clicking a block next to the sign while not holding any item in your hand will toggle the switch(es) or button(s) adjacent to the sign. Wich rank do I need to create a hidden switch? Hero on the towny server or gladiator on the faction serve Category:Craftbook Category:Plugin Category:Lift Category:Elevator